Uma Escolha Difícil
by FireKai
Summary: Lara, uma vampira malvada, coloca Dean e John numa posição quase fatal. Lara dá a Sam uma escolha, ele pode salvar o pai ou o irmão, mas apenas um deles. O outro irá morrer. Perante esta situação, qual deles irá Sam salvar? Oneshot.


**Título: **Uma Escolha Difícil

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Drama

**Aviso: **Sobrenatural e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Lara, uma vampira malvada, coloca Dean e John numa posição quase fatal. Lara dá a Sam uma escolha, ele pode salvar o pai ou o irmão, mas apenas um deles. O outro irá morrer. Perante esta situação, qual deles irá Sam salvar? Oneshot.

**Uma Escolha Difícil**

Sam correu rapidamente por entre os barracões escuros e abandonados. O detector de actividade paranormal ia apitando cada vez mais. Estava perto. Sam virou à esquerda e entrou num dos barracões. O detector apitava com toda a força. Era ali que a vampira se encontrava e com ela, Dean e John também.

Sam tinha apenas saído por uns minutos, mas quando regressara ao quarto do motel, tinha-o encontrado vazio e revirado, com um bilhete em cima de uma das camas.

"Se quiseres voltar a ver o teu pai e o teu irmão, vem ter aos barracões da zona portuária.

Assinado: Lara, a vampira do Clã Lothus."

Sam caminhou até ao fundo do barracão. E depois avistou-os. A vampira Lara estava sentada numa cadeira, com duas facas nas mãos. Do lado esquerdo dela estava Dean. Com as mãos e os pés atados, a cabeça posicionada numa guilhotina e uma grande lâmina suspensa por cima dele. Do lado direito de Lara, John encontrava-se numa situação semelhante.

"Bem-vindo, Sam." disse Lara, com um sorriso malicioso.

"O que lhes fizeste? Liberta-os!" ordenou Sam.

"Não estás em posição de mandar em nada, Sam Winchester." disse Lara, sorrindo. "Como vês, o teu pai e o teu irmão estão à beira da morte. Basta eu querer e eles vão desta para melhor."

Sam engoliu em seco.

"Estás a ver estas cordas?" perguntou Lara, olhando para as duas cordas que passavam perto da cadeira e seguravam as duas lâminas que estavam por cima das duas guilhotinas. "Com estas facas que eu tenho na mão, com um só gesto, eu posso cortar as cordas e zum, as lâminas caem e o teu irmão e o teu pai ficam sem a cabeça colada ao corpo. Engraçado, não é?"

"Não os magoes." pediu Sam.

John mexeu-se.

"Acaba com ela, Sam." ordenou ele. "Mata-a!"

"Oh, eu não acho que isso seja boa ideia." disse Lara, sorrindo. "John Winchester, antes do Sam ter sequer oportunidade de me matar, tu e o teu querido filho Dean terão ido desta para melhor. A não ser que queiras sacrificar-te a ti e ao teu filho, só para o Sam me matar."

"Sam, mata-a!" gritou John.

"Não posso. Ela mata-vos a vocês." disse Sam, nervoso.

"Exactamente." disse Lara, sorrindo.

"Porque é que estás a fazer isto?" perguntou Sam.

"Ora, tens memória curta, não? Deixa-me refrescar-te a memória, então. Quando vocês estiveram na Califórnia, mataram quase todos os membros do meu clã, o Clã Lothus. Eu consegui escapar. E agora, quero a minha vingança." disse ela, sorrindo maliciosamente. "Nada mais justo que, se vocês mataram a minha família, eu matar a vossa, não?"

Dean abriu os olhos nesse momento.

"Vocês são monstros sanguinários. Mataram mais de cem pessoas só pelo prazer de matar." disse ele.

"Tínhamos de nos divertir." respondeu Lara. "E agora também me estou a divertir. Bastante. E tu, Sam? Não te estás a divertir?"

Sam permanecia inerte. Não sabia o que fazer. Se tentasse matar a vampira, ela cortaria as cordas que prendiam as lâminas e Dean e John morreriam.

"Consigo ver, pela tua cara, que estás a sofrer, Sam. Tens medo que eu os mate, não é? Sim, tens. E na realidade, é bom que tenhas. Mas sabes, não é muito divertido matar dois Winchesters com guilhotinas. Não, não é. Por isso, vou dar-te uma escolha."

"Que escolha?" perguntou Sam.

"Ela vai tentar enganar-te." disse Dean.

"Não a oiças, Sam." disse John.

"Vocês os dois, calados!" gritou Lara, aborrecida. "Sam, vou dar-te uma escolha. Não vou matar os teus dois familiares agora. Acho que será mais interessante matar só um e depois desaparecer. Vai ser engraçado ter-vos atrás de mim, para se tentarem vingar. Por isso, Sam, escolhe. Só podes salvar um deles. John ou Dean. Escolhe qual deles vive. O outro morre. Está nas tuas mãos."

"Estás a falar a sério?" perguntou Sam.

"Muito a sério." respondeu Lara. "Vá, estou à espera. Escolhe."

Sam olhou para Dean e depois para John. Como poderia ele escolher entre a vida de um e a vida do outro? Eles eram uma família. Sam gostava dos dois.

"Estou a ficar impaciente Sam." disse Lara. "Se não te decides, eu mudo de ideias e mato os dois."

Sam começou a pensar em tudo o que tinha vivido até ali. Desde que era pequeno que se lembrava de ver o pai sair e voltar dias depois. Sam nunca sabia exactamente o que ele estava a fazer. Dean era quem tomava conta de Sam.

Quando Sam decidiu ir para a universidade, John tinha-se oposto, mas Sam tinha ido na mesma. Dean não se tinha envolvido no assunto. Sam abanou a cabeça. Gostava do pai e também gostava do irmão, mas apesar de tudo, quando ele precisava, só com um deles é que podia realmente contar.

Sam olhou para Dean e depois para John.

"Então, Sam. Qual é a tua decisão?" perguntou Lara. "Quem vais salvar?"

"O Dean." respondeu Sam.

"Ok. Boa escolha." disse Lara, sorrindo.

No momento seguinte, a Lara cortou a corda que prendia a lâmina que estava por cima da guilhotina de John. Segundos depois, a cabeça de John rolava pelo chão. Lara sorriu.

"Até à próxima." disse ela, levantando-se da cadeira e começando a correr para longe de Sam.

Sam retirou rapidamente o Colt do bolso e correu atrás dela. Disparou três tiros. O terceiro acertou em Lara, que caiu no chão, morta. Sam voltou para ao pé de Dean e tirou-o da guilhotina. Dean parecia zonzo.

"O pai... o pai..." murmurou ele.

"Lamento Dean, ele está morto." disse Sam, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Com dificuldade, Sam conseguiu sentar Dean na cadeira onde Lara tinha estado sentada segundos antes.

"Ela... ela apanhou-nos de surpresa." disse Dean. "E agora o pai..."

"Dean, lamento muito... mas se eu não escolhesse, ela ia matar-vos aos dois. Eu tinha o Colt no bolso, mas nos segundos que ia demorar a tirar o Colt do bolso e disparar, ela iria cortar as cordas e matar-vos aos dois." disse Sam. "Tive de escolher."

Dean virou a cabeça lentamente para encarar Sam.

"Porque me escolheste a mim? Devias ter escolhido o pai. Ele faz muito mais falta que eu."

"Não para mim, Dean." disse Sam. "Ele era meu pai... mas é a ti que eu não podia perder."

No dia seguinte, eles queimaram o corpo de John. Ficaram a ver as chamas engolirem o corpo do pai. Dean estava ainda mais sério que o costume.

"Sam, não me vou esquecer disto." disse Dean. "Tu salvaste-me a mim. Não vais arrepender."

"Dean..."

"Sam, eu faria qualquer coisa por ti, sabes isso, não sabes?"

"Sei, Dean." respondeu Sam. "E eu também faria qualquer coisa por ti."

"Vamos vingar a morte do pai."

"Eu já matei a Lara."

"Eu sei, mas vamos matar todos estes filhos da mãe. Vamos acabar com eles. Era o que o pai iria querer que fizéssemos." disse Dean.

"Sim, era o que ele iria querer..."

No dia seguinte, eles partiram no Impala. Sam teve vários pesadelos com a morte do pai, pesadelos em que John o acusava por não o ter salvado a ele. Mas Dean nunca culpara Sam de nada. Dean sabia que, se fosse ele a ter estado na situação de Sam,tendo de escolher entre a vida do irmão e a vida do pai, apesar de adorar o pai, teria salvado Sam.

E assim, partiram para mais missões, para vencerem mais demónios, sempre lado a lado. Agora só se tinham um ao outro e Dean iria fazer de tudo para proteger Sam, como sempre fizera, e mostrar-lhe que Sam tinha feito uma boa escolha quando o tinha salvado a ele. Mas para Sam, Dean não precisava de provar nada. Sam sabia que tinha feito a escolha certa.


End file.
